Always by your side
by KrazieKiley
Summary: Saeko and Takashi find themselves separated during a mission. Music fuels an otherwise awkward moment.


"Cover me!" Takashi called out to Saeko as he made a dash forward away from the car. Saeko gave him a look which could be read so easily. 'I thought you'd never ask.' The sound of the grinding of metal and the roaring sound of power tools attracted more of Them then they could handle. The humvee had started to reach a low on gas so today's mission was to collect fuel. Their aim was the auto shop in hopes of collecting more gas. The supply was quickly depleted even after only a few miles, which was to no surprise. Their goal for this day is to acquire canisters as a backup supply. Alice and Saya sat in the back seats of the car watching the battle unfold. Everyone was instructed to use as little ammo as possible leaving Hirano practically useless. He struggled not to shoot the surrounding infected but with the amount that they had surrounding it appeared not to be an option. Takashi bashed the head of one of the walking corpse as he weaved through making it to the gas canisters. Saeko followed quickly behind, unsheathing her sword and in an instant taking out three infected who stood in their way. Rei held off the infected approaching the car. She had become accustom to using the gun as a javelin and now took them out with ease.

"Marikawa- sensi, turn off the car. We'll attract less attention until they return." Saya spoke while trying not to turn her attention away from the battle outside of her window. Alice was attached to her arm hoping that they would make it back safely. The both stared intensely at their complanions. All of the infected's attraction was averted from the car and was now pointed in the direction of the two high school students. Takashi ducked under an infected and weaved past another grabbing the first two canisters. Saeko slashed the closest then the ones in their path back. Takashi threw one of the jugs back at Saeko without warning and smashed the next sending blood everywhere. Saeko caught the fuel and continued forward reaching the others and passing the fuel to Saya. She then returned for the last one with Takashi behind her this time. He had thrown his canister at Hirano and ran to Saeko's side. As the main melee fighters they always went ahead of the others into battle. Rei was more skilled than Takashi but as the leader he felt it as his duty to carry out more dangerous missions. As they fought another few of them went down stained the street with the blood of the dead.

"Saeko, ready?" Takashi leaned against the wall out of breath from the running and fighting. She smiled back at him while panting but quickly readied her stance. Takashi pushed his tired body off of the wall stood again. He found it difficult to move. He fought against his shirt which seemed to have been caught in something. He pulled and tugged trying to break his shirt free. He looked ridiculous which led Saeko to let out a few soft chuckles. Takashi threw himself forward finally breaking free, by ripping his shirt, but pulling a leaver that instantly began some sort of large machinery; they hadn't time to see what it was. Its noise resonated through the world causing the group to cover from the ear piercing sound. As if the sound itself wasn't bad enough a horde of infected raced towards the cause.

"Takashi!" Rei yelled at the top of her lungs.

"They have to get out of there fast." Saya instructed sensei to turn on the car and ready for departure. She leaned out the door anticipating their arrival but she couldn't even see a glimpse of them. "Hirano, can you see them?"

"There are too many. Should I take a shot?"

"No, We're ok! Keep going, we'll catch up to you later."

"We can make our way out. Please go off ahead" Saeko and Takashi yelled out while finding a route out of the chaos.

"Will Onii-chan and Onee-chan be ok?"

"Don't worry, they always find a way." Hirano comforted Alice.

"Why does she always get to stay with him?" Rei pouted and she entered the car.

Through a sea of them Takashi and Saeko fought for their existence. One after another the infected fell. They tried to avoid unnecessary battle but there were too many. The waves of dead crashed against them tiring their bodies to the point of breaking. There, there was an alley, clean of these walking dead, which could lead out of this place before they fell to the infected.

"Takashi, there!" Saeko pointed over to an abandoned house. They took a turn and headed over to where they could only hope was clear.

"I never expected that to work." They entered the small house cautiously. Takashi looked in first making sure it was clean. It seemed as if no one had entered since the outbreak. He led Saeko in and locked the door behind them. Takashi headed around the house to all the windows and door securing everything.

"You mustn't worry yourself. We should be able to stay the night and join the others in the morning." It wasn't like her to let her guard down so easily, but considering the energy they had used only to get a block away she had the right to be tired. She let out a sigh as she stood as she always had, refined and elegant as always. Even with a bloody katana and stained clothes she could pull it off quite well.

"You're right, I guess this is as good a time as any to relax a little." He leaned against the wall letting his shoulders drop and his weapon hit the floor. He turned his head and coughed into his sleeve. His eyes seemed tired and with each following cough Saeko worried.

"Takashi, are you feeling well?" Saeko quickly scanned the room and grabbed a rag off the counter then walked over to him. "Did you get hurt?" Without calculating the distance she stepped towards him.

She was so close to him. How had this happened? His face grew red hot as her hand touched his cheek. He jerked back knocking into a bookshelf. Suddenly music began to play. Soft enough not to attract attention but loud enough the both could hear. What was she doing? He hadn't a clue and he didn't dare ask. She took the cloth and passed it over his skin.

"Saeko?" He only barely let her name escape his mouth. She instantly snapped out of it and realized their situation. She stepped back and held out the rag in embarrassment.

"Your face, you have a cut near your ear… Don't you feel it?" She was embarrassed that she had gotten so close and touched him without knowing, and so casually.

"Where, here?" Grabbing the cloth Takashi tried to clean the blood himself.

"No, it's farther near you ear."

"How about now?" Saeko shook her head slightly. "Maybe you should do it." Takashi turned his head away to hide the pinking of his cheeks. She laughed softly at his childlike action; grabbing the cloth she began to wipe away the blood. 'Come on let me hold you touch you feel you Always. Kiss you taste you all night always.' The lyrics were clear and echoed throughout the empty space. When words hit their ears they both flushed the slightest tin of red but Saeko continued as if not to have heard it, although the color of her face gave her away.

"I've finish. I'll go fine something to cover it." Saeko began to walk away when Takashi grabbed her wrist. Surprised she turned to look at him. 'So here I am, I'm trying. Here I am, are you ready?' Again the words were perfect leading the embarrassment to grow. "Takashi?"

"So here I am, I'm trying." He had picked up on the words quickly.

"I shouldn't. I'm broken." Turning away Saeko spoke in a low tone. Takashi remembered what she had said to him that night at the shrine and how she believed she didn't deserve to love or be loved... 'Come on let me hold you.' With that Takashi pulled her to him. 'Touch you' He placed his hand on her waist. 'feel you, always' With this he put his other hand on her cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb. 'kiss you' Takashi hesitated to move an inch but Saeko didn't hesitate for a second. She raised her hand to his face and slowly placed it on his cheek and in the same motion leaned kissing him as it was the most normal think in the world. 'taste you, all night always' Takashi made the first move gently touching her lips with his tongue waiting for an entrance. She slightly parted her lips hesitantly. As soon as his tongue reached hers a switch flickered on in them and their tongue began an intense battle in their mouths. Takashi grabbed her pulling her close as the power in the music died and the song ended.

"Takashi." Saeko managed to breathe out.

"Saeko." Her name spoke in a pant.

How much time had passed since they had separated from the others? Time had gone by faster than expected. It would be morning soon and they had to meet with the others. Saeko nudged the sleeping Takashi to wake from his slumber. This had been his best night's sleep since the outbreak he didn't want to wake from his dream. He patted her away then rolled over while taking the sheets with him. What was she to do? Saeko bent over him and whispered softly and in a soothing voice.

"Takashi, get up. We're going to be late." She bit slightly on his ear waking him to full attention.


End file.
